Keeper's Melody
by anjeez929
Summary: Kaito is the Prince of the Panthalassa and the master of the Noble house of white, a Noble house consisting of five mermaid princesses and one mermaid prince. But when Sara arrives and takes control, they leave for the surface world in search for the green and orange mermaid princesses. Find out what happens in this Underkeep themed Mermaid Melody AU


**PROLOGUE**

Once upon a time, there was a prince  
His name was Kaito, prince of all the seas.  
He only known his royalty e'er since  
A mermaid killed his brother, as you see.  
A mermaid of the sea of India.  
And Kaito's brother thought she'd do no harm  
But then that night, that lady, she is dark,  
killed him in his sleep, hath cut his arm.  
So Kaito and six mermaid princesses  
together formed a Noble house of white  
protecting all the oceans with their best  
for love and tenancy, all day and night  
But now the murder mermaid hath come back  
Read on to find out how they will attack

**SCENE I. The Panthalassa palace**

Enter **LUCIA**, the princess of the North Pacific, running towards **KAITO**. **HANON**, the princess of the South Atlantic, was also there.

**LUCIA  
**My dearest Kaito, what hath bothered thee?

**KAITO  
**The Indus Princess has not yet been found

**HANON  
**Yeah, I hadst forgot what that royal looked like

Enter **MASAHIRO **and **CAREN**, the prince of the North Atlantic and the princess of the Antarctic respectively.

**LUCIA  
**Oh, Masahiro, thoust hath look depressed

**MASAHIRO  
**The Baroness of N-Atlantica  
For seven years, no-one hath found her

**CAREN  
**Thou art still thinking about that young girl?

**MASAHIRO** nods.

Enter **NOEL**, the mermaid princess of the Arctic.

**NOEL  
**Ho, Kaito! There's been word of an attack!

**KAITO  
**Attack? Who wast the one who didst attack?

**NOEL  
**The one who killed your brother Gakuto

Enter **COCO**, the mermaid princess of the South Pacific

**COCO  
**She must be blood-thirsty! Oh, what horror!

**HANON  
**No melodrama, Coco! Shut it now!

**CAREN  
**But isn't this based off of Shakespeare's plays?

**HANON  
**And no more fourth wall breaks! Shut up, Caren.

**CAREN  
**That's not how you sayeth mine name at all

**KAITO  
**She hath more power than ever before!  
Now, only seven pearls can conquer her

**MASAHIRO  
**My pearl is not complete without her pearl!

**KAITO  
**And I can't use my power to the full.

**LUCIA  
**And green and orange have yet to be found!

Enter **SARA**, the murderer of **KAITO**'s brother.

**SARA  
**You missed me, Kaito? Now, this throne is mine!

**KAITO  
**If she took all our pearls, it would be bad!

**LUCIA  
**Quick! Taketh all those pearls and leave swiftly!

**KAITO** does so. Exeunt Omnes sans Sara

**SCENE II. The ocean.**

The Princes and Princesses, all in merperson forme, are swimming away from the Panthalassa castle.

**LUCIA  
**So who doth we look first for, green or orange

**COCO  
**Uh, Lucia? That's one more syllable

**KAITO  
**Who cares about pentameter? Respond

**MASAHIRO  
**I really want to find my baroness...

**NOEL  
**But Sara's in control. She's watching us

**HANON  
**Noel, how do you know she's watching us?

**NOEL  
**I overheard her. Demons everywhere

**LUCIA  
**I has't a very much crazy idea  
She can't find us on dry land, am I right

**CAREN  
**You're saying we should go to surface world?

**LUCIA** nods.

**HANON  
**That plan is so insane, [beat] it might just work!

**COCO  
**But If the demons find us, we'll be stuck  
And how would that help find the baroness?

**LUCIA  
**The humans have this "radar" thing they made  
If we could make a pearl radar, it's great!

**CAREN  
**A radar might not be a bad idea

Exeunt Omnes

**SCENE III. The Beach.**

The Noble house of white reached the human world. They transformed into human formes

**NOEL  
**Now, Sara cannot find us while we're here!

**MASAHIRO  
**How doth we stayeth undercover? Umm...

**HANON  
**Oh, Methinks being students might be good

**LUCIA  
**What doth you mean by "students"? I don't know

**HANON  
**Well, commoners attend a school to learn

**NOEL  
**That is a good idea. She won't expect  
that we attend a school. The perfect plan!

**CAREN  
**Hey, wait a minute. Where're we going to stay?

**COCO** notices something

**COCO  
**Lads, looketh at that building over there!

**NOEL  
**I think that building is called a hotel  
A temporary home for commoners

**LUCIA  
**Oh halt! We shouldn't dress like princesses

**HANON  
**Oh, Lucia! You're right! Here are your clothes

**HANON** gets out a bag of casual clothes.

**COCO  
**How tacky! That's clothing just for commoners!

**HANON  
**Exactly! So they wouldn't know it's us!

**KAITO  
**Well, why art you waiting! Let us go in!

Exeunt Omnes

**SCENE IV. The Panthalassa Palace**

**SARA  
**So they art on dry land, huh? We shall see

Enter the Dark Lovers, consisting of **IZURU**, **ERIRU**, **YUURI**, and **MARIA**

**SARA  
**So what art all of your abilities?

**IZURU  
**I summon water dragons at my will

**ERIRU  
**I am not one but two parts of my whole

**YUURI  
**My good piano playing mind controls

**MARIA  
**And I manipulate all ice and snow

**SARA  
**Now you all have one job. Go get the pearls!

**IZURU**, **ERIRU**, **YUURI**, and **MARIA  
**Aye!

Exeunt Dark lovers

**SARA  
**My plan is going well to rule the seas  
If I get all those pearls I rule the world  
Then all humans and mermaids bow to me  
A world of dark and hatred by this girl  
Seemed only yesterday, I sliced his arm  
That foolish Gakuto. So insolent  
Was merely a brick wall from doing harm  
And now, the pearls of princesses, I'll get  
All humans are just traitors and don't love  
but now, I'll teach them, it's kill or be killed  
With all the pearls, I'll rule and become god  
and so my burning hell will be fulfilled  
I now just need to find the baroness  
That combined green pearl, I must now possess

**SCENE V. School**

**LUCIA**, **KAITO**, **HANON**, **MASAHIRO**, **CAREN**, **NOEL** and **COCO** were at the school.

**HANON  
**Oh cool! We're each other's classmates!

**NOEL  
**Why doth you speak in Modern English and  
why not in iambic pentameter?

**HANON  
**Sara might recognise our way of speaking

**COCO  
**At least talk in pentameter, could you?  
As prose is comm'ner's speak. [A **RANDOM STUDENT** bumps into her] Ah! Commoner!

**HANON  
**Okay, but hurry up! School's starting now!

Exeunt **KAITO**, **LUCIA**, **HANON**, **CAREN**, **COCO** and **NOEL**. Enter **RINA**. **RINA** and **MASAHIRO** bump into each other

**MASHAIRO  
**That look's... familiar... but I don't know

**RINA  
**[blushes] Are you asking me out?!

**RINA** runs away.

**MASAHIRO  
**No! Wait! Come back!

Exeunt **RINA**

**MASAHIRO  
**This aura. It's familiar, it's blessed  
But actions doth say something different though  
There is no chance that she's the baroness  
But why does she feel so much like her so.  
For seven years and nine months she was lost  
And no one knows where the princess went  
When I heard the news, I was distraught  
And so, my human life, I did have left  
My pearl is not enough for me to rule  
the kingdom of the North Atlantic Sea  
I need her pearl for my pearl to be full  
Just seeing her is just enough for me  
Oh, where are you, green pearl? I'm in no place  
to be a prince. I want to see your face

**SCENE VI. The hotel**

The Princes and Princesses were at the hotel, named the Pearl Piari.

**COCO  
**You had fell for a human commoner?!

**LUCIA  
**It doesn't help that you're a mermaid prince!

**MASAHIRO  
**I didn't fall for her. I had fell on!

**KAITO  
**But you do like her, Masahiro, right?

**MASAHIRO  
**Yeah, Only just a bit. We are just friends  
Besides, she ran as if I asked her out!

**HANON  
**You asked her out?

**MASAHIRO  
**Ugh, Hanon, I said "if"!

**CAREN  
**It's weird how rhythm's kept as that was said.

**MASAHIRO  
**Hey, you know what? I'm gonna take a walk.

**HANON  
**I'll go outside as well. I'll be right back

Exeunt **MASAHIRO** and **HANON**.

**SCENE VII. The beach.**

**MASAHIRO** was walking when he saw **RINA**.

**MASAHIRO  
**Ah, Rina! What brings you here to the beach?

**RINA  
**I was about to ask you the same thing

**MASAHIRO  
**You know the legend of the candle cave?

**RINA  
**A bit. How does it go again?

**MASAHIRO  
**A long long time ago, there was a girl.  
The girl's a mermaid princess at the time  
The mermaid princess loved a human well  
But still, she couldn't tell him or she'll die  
One day, the lovers sailed in stormy night  
The boat knocked over and the man fell off  
The girl revealed that she's a mermaid but  
She hadn't turned to bubbles. A strong love  
She sailed her lover safely in a cave  
And lit a candle burning all the way  
The legend of the candle cove was made  
And there is something else that legend says  
You burn a candle with your lover's name  
The love will become mutual, so they say

**RINA  
**Now that you mention it, I did hear that legend sometime, but I don't know when. So when does this cave appear?

**MASAHIRO  
**The cave will open up tomorrow. Yeah

SCENE VIII. The City

**HANON** is walking along the path. Enter **MITSUKI**, the music teacher. They bump into each other.

**MITSUKI  
**Hello, young lady. What's your name?

**HANON  
**[Blushes] My name... is Hanon... Take good care of me!

**MITSUKI  
**You know, I am the music teacher at your school. My name is Tarou Mitsuki

**HANON  
**I want to be with you, dear Mitsuki!

**MITSUKI  
**Uh... okay?

Exeunt **MITSUKI**.

**SCENE IX. The Awami Cove**

**LUCIA**, **KAITO**, **HANON** and **MASAHIRO** were there.

**HANON  
**You do have feelings for that Rina girl

**MASAHIRO  
**Awami is my ancestor, you rat!  
But Lucia, what brings you to this cave!

**LUCIA  
**My candle is for Kaito.

**KAITO  
**Yeah, she's right  
What I'm confused about is Hanon here

**LUCIA  
**I know. You like a human commoner!

**HANON  
**You're right. And he is cute, do you not think

**MASAHIRO  
**Just tell me that boy's name. Just say his name.

**HANON  
**His name? His name is Tarou Mitsuki

**LUCIA  
**Our music teacher?! Clearly you are sick

**KAITO  
**Just buy the candles. We're wasting our time

Exeunt **LUCIA**, **HANON** and **KAITO**. Enter **RINA**.

**MASAHIRO  
**Huh? Rina! Why are you here at this cove?

**RINA  
**I don't know. Usually I stay away from crowded areas.

**MASAHIRO  
**Wait...[blushes] Did you come here only to see me?

**RINA** blushes. She runs off. Exeunt **RINA**

**SCENE X. Rina's apartment**

**RINA** went to her apartment. She got out an MP3 player and a tape recorder. She played the music and started recording her soliloquy

**RINA  
**What is this feeling? I have no idea  
It is a warm emotion I can't describe  
That Masahiro boy rids me of fears  
And I feel that I should know him. But why?  
I woke up on a beach eight years ago  
And I had nothing but my shell necklace  
I can't remember anything, don't know  
a thing, I didn't know a face  
I had a life that I have never known  
Is Masahiro from my unknown life?  
Who even is he, that Masahiro?  
I'm all alone. No one hears my strife  
But Masahiro's nice. Is he enough  
to light my longing darkness? Is this love?

**SCENE XI. The Awami Cove**

Enter **CAREN**, **NOEL** and **COCO**.

**CAREN**  
Oh, hello Masahiro. How are you

**NOEL**  
You found the baroness yet?

**MASAHIRO**  
Sadly not

Just then, the weather changed into snow and wind

A water dragon attacked

**KAITO**  
This must be water demon's work, I see

**MASAHIRO**  
Go, Hanon, Coco, Caren and Noel

**KAITO**  
And Lucia, You too. Go fight them now!

**LUCIA**  
And Kaito! Keep the candles burning bright!

**LUCIA**, **HANON**, **CAREN**, **NOEL**, **COCO** and **KAITO** left

**LUCIA**  
Pink Pearl Voice!

**HANON**  
Aquamarine Pearl Voice!

**CAREN**  
Purple Pearl Voice!

**NOEL**  
Indigo Pearl Voice!

**COCO**  
Yellow Pearl Voice!

They transformed into idol forme

The Dark Lovers were causing the destruction

**IZURU**  
Our first mission is a really fun one

**ERIRU**  
Yeah!

**YUURI**  
Those stupid mermaids, believing a legend of human love

**MARIA**  
Unfulfilled love is just stupid

**LUCIA**  
Ye evil water demons! Stop right there

**YUURI**  
You finally appeared Mermaid Princesses

She starts playing piano hurting the mermaids

**HANON**  
All hast put their wishes in their cave  
We will not let you demons have your way!

**MARIA**  
Wishes? Love that won't ever be fulfilled? What crap

**COCO**  
"What crap" You say? Say that again, you dog?

**LUCIA**  
I won't forgive you! You doth have no heart  
Behold our…

**LUCIA**, **HANON**, **CAREN**, **NOEL** and **COCO**  
Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!

They start singing. The Dark Lovers struggled.

A rainbow coloured wind that's from the sea  
Doth greet the sunrise with a dazzling song  
Before the dawn, I hear a melody  
I know it very well, nostalgic song  
I watch the seagulls flying to the cape  
And they will fly o'er the eastern sky  
Now, they take the shortcut for their way  
To treasure island and now we know why  
It's the seven ocean kingdom's tune  
Can we both resurrect in this storm's eye  
So I can speak my heart out "I love you"  
But in this life, there is not enough time  
Even 'till that day, this song will live  
We won't forget the melody we sing

**LUCIA**, **HANON**, **CAREN**, **NOEL** and **COCO**  
With all our hearts, we'll say "Love Shower Pitch!"  
And "How about an encore!", evil witch!

The dark lovers disappear

**SCENE XII. The Beach**

**MASAHIRO** runs into **RINA**

**RINA**  
Masahiro! What are you doing here

**MASAHIRO**  
I came to see you, Rina. Are you good

**RINA** nods. She blushes

**RINA**  
IS the candle cave still open?

**MASAHIRO**  
Yes it is

Exeunt **RINA**

**SCENE XIII. The Awami cove**

**RINA** buys a candle and writes hers and **MASAHIRO**'s name. She put it in the cave and lit it

**RINA**  
This candle that I place is burning through  
I wish this candle love will become true


End file.
